A New Life  Chapter One
by Gaby0520
Summary: Hey, this is my first fanfic! Yay me! So a couple notes, I associated their human forms with famous people so you could get a good look on people.    Please leave any constructive criticism, or tips or something as you see fit. Thanks for reading!


By: Gaby XD

Rating: PG

Summary: Even your deepest secrets, you may not know.

I woke up from a restless sleep. _Only eleven o'clock? Damit!_ Deprived of any other choices, I decided to try meditating to get back to sleep. I grabbed my IPod and put it on shuffle. When I closed my eyes, I could feel my energy surging inside me, like I was about to explode. _What the heck is going on?_ I thought while desperately trying to calm myself before I had a heart attack or something.

Meanwhile, in Mission City, the N.E.S.T. base was booming with activity. If one was standing there, in the middle of the rec. room, you wouldn't understand what anyone was saying. It usually wasn't this busy because not many people went there. But, Lord knows why, they were all there, they were all talking about relatively the same thing. In one corner you could hear a conversation in particular.

"A signal from a human? That's not possible." Ironhide pointed out

"We all know that, but there is a signal so we must investigate and, if the person is neutral, we must get them on our side. I fear that we will be too late. We must recruit this human. Its power is astonishing. If we find the owner, we could easily win this war." Optimus replied.

"Do we know anything about this new signal?" Ratchet asked

"No"

"That's weird, I thought we could determine stuff about the owner, like the gender and stuff with a signal analysis."Jazz thought out loud.

"You usually can. This person must be aware of the signal he or she is emitting, and must possess the power to shield it from our scanners. Or, it's also possible that the Decepticons met this human and gave him a power shielder. That would also block the signal." Suggested Optimus.

"So I'm thinking that we need to get there ASAP." Ironhide said.

"Right. I will contact Major Lennox and schedule a little… road trip for all of us. I will comm. you the times soon."

Optimus proceeds to go to the command center to notify Lennox . While driving through the wide corridors to not waste time, many humans give the Autobot Leader questioning looks. They all were suspicious of something going on. It was only too weird to find every Autobot with either a worried or concerned or frustrated look on their face plates and them storming, or even driving, past everybody in the base and being too busy to talk to anyone. The only other time they saw them like this was when they were about to leave to stop Megatron from literally dissecting Sam. A brave battle indeed, one that costed us a life of a brave leader, but luckily was resurrected. Anyways there was Optimus, in his alt form, driving past all the N.E.S.T. operatives, finally arriving to the control room.

"Major Lennox" Optimus said.

"Hey Op what's up?" asked Lennox

"I would like to schedule a trip outside the base, to a city in Ontario. "

"Ontario….Canada?" Lennox thought out loud.

"Yes, we have a teammate we must meet in Ottawa."

"Oh, is it that new signal that we picked up a week ago?" Lennox asked

"Yes, it came up again a few minutes ago and we think we should investigate to make sure there is no immediate threat and to possibly recruit whoever the signal belongs to."

"Well, I give you full authorization. You leave early tomorrow." Lennox said

"Much appreciated, Major." Optimus said, than left to prepare for meeting this new human. _Who will it be? What will the person be like? Are the 'Cons in on this? Is this person neutral? _Question after question, thoughts flew through the general's mind.

The next day

_The sun shined bright on a warm summer's day in LA. Little did they know, this would be the last normal day they endured._

Having nothing better to do, I was texting my friend Noella.

_Gaby: Hey wanna come 2 my plcc?_

_Noella: Sure b there in 10 mins._

10 minutes past, and she was there, so we started jumping on my trampoline and talking about stuff that didn't make any sense.

"Nowy, are you going to see the new Transformers movie?" I asked

"Ya 'cause they're the best movies in the world." She replied

"I know right? Hey, what it they were real?"

There was a weird silence.

"That would be good and bad. Good because that would be cool and bad because the Decepticons would be there and kill people." Noella stated.

I looked at the porch and realized that my Mom was staring at us. Scaring me half to death, I tripped and fell on my back.

"Hey Mom? How long have you been there?" I asked

"Um, no more than five seconds. There are some people that want to talk to you guys desperately." Noella and I exchanged curious looks.

"Is it anyone we know?" Noella asked

"I'm not sure…"

My friend and I got off the trampoline and followed my mom to the front door, were there were three men waiting. The one on the far left was in his mid twenties, with jet black hair, wearing a red and blue shirt, muscles rippling out of his shirt, with a tattoo of the Autobot insignia on his forearm, and dark jeans, a handsome face. The one on the right, you could classify as your typical American Army general, still in his mid twenties, with a buzz cut, wearing a green camo tee, still very muscled, black pants and army boots and had the same insignia, but on the side of his neck. The one in the middle was wearing a grey suit with a silver tie.

"Good afternoon girls, we are sorry to bother you but we must talk to you about something very important… alone." Lennox said

My mom left to do something else and the man in the red and blue shirt closed the door so no one would hear.

"Who are you people?"I asked

"You might already know." He replied

"If I am correct, what are you doing here on Earth and what to you want with us?"

What? I don't understand anything! Who are these people?" Noella desperately asked.

"Isn't it kinda obvious, with the tattoos? He's telling me these people are Major William Lennox, Optimus Prime and Ironhide from the Transformers movies, all of which aren't real." I stated.

"Well if we weren't real, you would still be jumping on your trampoline. We are real, believe it or not." Lennox said

"Omigosh! This is so cool! The movies are real! Wait, the movies are real? That means that the Decepticons are real, and you say this is important so it's probably a matter of saving the world, isn't it…?" Noella asked with suspicions.

"Very true, sadly. Gaby, we came to your house to take you and your friend here with us to our base in Nevada. We will only tell you that much, in case we don't get there safely and one or all of us is kidnapped." Lennox explained.

"So you're telling us to leave all our friends to go to a place we've never been to before?" I asked

Lennox simply answered "Yes"

End Chapter One 


End file.
